Scary tales
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: You remember when you were a kid you loved fairytales? Well, in order to sleep little James is told fairytales every night. Yes, these nice fluffy fairytales including our Pyramid friend and other cute Silent Hill characters.
1. Pyramidhead

_Chapter I. _

**_Pyramidhead_**

* * *

_London bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down  
London bridge is falling down  
My fair lady © "The puppeteer song", Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

Once upon a time there lived the Pyramidhead. Everyone feared him, but they were wrong – in reality he was a kind and a soft guy. He always carried a Great Knife with him – and everybody though he was a butcher or something. But in fact, the reason Pyramidhead carried the knife with him everywhere was quite harmless – he liked to cook very much, and he cooked everywhere he found ingredients. They believed he killed animals with it, but it wasn't true. In fact, this knife was just really good for cracking coconuts. And Pyramidhead loved coconuts.

The reason Pyramidhead was called Pyramidhead was because he wore the pyramid on his head. Everyone though it was because he was scaring everyone with it, but it wasn't true. Pyramidhead's eyes were actually very delicate, and his skin on his face was like porcelain, so he was really sensitive to the sun. And that's why he had to wear a pyramid on his head. Alo, he was very shy, and always complexed about his looks, thinking that he was ugly and that everyone would be teasing him. He wasn't ugly, but he though so, and so the Pyramid was always on him. And besides, it had good ventilation and he got used to it.

Everyone though that his white robe was stained with blood, because he was a murderer, but that wasn't true. Pyramidhead just loved to use ketchup when he was making spaghetti, but he wasn't very accurate, and so some of the ketchup was left on his robe. He wanted to wash it, but the river wasn't clean and, as he had no friends, nobody let him wash his robe in their washing machine. Pyramidhead was sad about it, but soon he found out that with red stains of ketchup his robe was more colorful, and thus more positive.

Actually, Pyramidhead had a brother, whose name was Valtiel. Valtiel was quiet guy much like Pyramidhead himself, and his hobby was turning faucets. He didn't hide his face because he had a very high self-esteem, and his robe was longer. Everyone though he was creepy, but in fact he wore such a long robe just to hide his legs, because they were a little bit bandy. Valtiel was a shy guy, just like his brother, that's why he didn't talk too much. Deep down in his soul he was a poet, and he secretly loved Lady Fukuro, a beautiful girl, but was too shy to admit his feelings. He wrote a lot of poems dedicated to his secret love but never showed them to anyone. One day he decided to confess to Lady Fukuro, and he wrote a poem for her that started with "What a wonderfull world". He was writing with ketchup he took from Pyramidhead, but unfortunately, the bottle ended too soon so only one sentence was present – the first one. Valtiel wrote "wonderfull" with two "l" because he was nervous and he wasn't too keen in grammar – they didn't let him go to school because they though he was weird. That upset Valtiel, but he could do nothing about it.

And that's how the story begins, and you'll know the rest next evening, my dear. Now, sleep well, sweet dreams and let the boogeyman guard your dreams, little James.


	2. Sharing

_Chapter II_

_Sharing._

_

* * *

_The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain and washed the spider out.  
Then came the sun and dried of all the rain.  
And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again. © a kids song.  


* * *

Once, Pyramidhead decided to bake some pizza. He extracted his great knife, took some tomatoes, cheese, bread and everything that is needed, and started to work his magic.

While pizza was baking, a temtating aroma of it spread in the town, bringing everyone to Pyramidhead's house.

Pyramidhead put on the mittens and took the pizza out of the old oven. He breathed the smell of a fresh baked meal in and got really happy that it turned out so nice.

He put the pizza on the table and then noticed someone was calling out to him. Pyramidhead looked out of the window and was really surprised to see practically all the inhabitants of Silent Hill there. They were all standing outside his apartment, sniffing air in pleasure.

Pyramidhead opened the window wider in order to ask why everyone was here, and that's when a lying figure said:

"Pyramidhead, what are you doing there?"

"I'm baking pizza" – said Pyramidhead, secretly very happy that someone was talking to him.

"What is pizza?" – asked one of the nurses quizzically. Pyramidhead looked at her with amusement, although his expression could not be seen because of the pyramid.

"You've never eaten pizza?"

"No" – the whole crowd answered.

"But it's the tastiest thing in the world! – Pyramidhead exclaimed. – If you've never eat it, come here! You've got to taste it!"

The crowd entered the building and soon was near Pyramidhead's apartment. Everyone entered his flat and soon Pyramid's living room and kitchen and corridoe was all filled with starving inhabitants of Silent Hill.

And to everyone who came Pyramidhead gave pizza, and all the slices were alike so no one would be offended. As the pizza wasn't too big, he had to bake two extra pizzas to feed everyone, but Pyramidhead didn't complain. He was absolutely happy. They all ate, and they all seemed like a happy family.

Everybody were happy as well. The wonderful meal Pyramidhead made everyone content and happy, and because of this Pyramidhead was happy too.

Everyone thanked Pyramidhead after they all eat pizza, and he thanked everyone for coming. That day, Pyramidhead learned a valuable lesson: that sharing isn't just nice and polite, it is also fun for everyone.

Did you learn this lesson too, James? Now, go to sleep, my little James, and let bogeyman guard your sleep and chase away all your nightmares.


End file.
